Duusu
|gender = Genderless |official pronoun = Male, he/himhttps://twitter.com/BarredaJesus/status/1178178643429867523 & https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1178467108247740416 |miraculous = peacock |species = Kwami |residence = Gabriel Agreste's safe (dormant) China (past) |abilities = Amokization Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed }} 'https://twitter.com/emc1aire/status/784491310120046592 is the kwami of '''Emotion'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1169432951878246402 who is connected to the Peacock Miraculous.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tp2IZCN5BVQ & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gcrP1md1bI With his power, Duusu's wearer can use the brooch of the Peacock Miraculous to transform into a peacock-themed Miraculous holder. Whenever he is not active, Duusu's Miraculous lays dormant under Gabriel Agreste's supervision, whilst it is unknown where he himself resides.https://youtu.be/BhJP8QJ8a1k?t=104As seen in episode Sandboy, inactive kwamis apart from Duusu and Nooroo lay dormant inside the Miracle Box. As of "Mayura" and other episodes, Duusu and his Miraculous become active. His current but occasional owner is Nathalie Sancoeur who sometimes uses the Peacock Miraculous to transform into the supervillain '''Mayura, so she can assist Hawk Moth in his evil planning. Appearance Duusu is a deep blue creature and is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has a small pale crimson circle on the center of his forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. Duusu' mouth is a plum color and contains rows of teeth on the top and the bottom. Duusu's tail, reminiscent of that of a real peacock, contains five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. He also has three feathers coming out from behind his head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right. Personality Duusu has a very sporadic personality, he can be happy one minute and then overly sad the next. Whether or not this is a result of his Miraculous being damaged is unknown. Duusu is very easily excited and seems to enjoy chaos, though he is very concerned for Nathalie's health. Abilities Duusu is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. As a kwami, Duusu has and can give the power of emotion, able to transform the holder of the Peacock Miraculous into a peacock-themed superhero or super-villain with the power of Amokization. Relationships Nathalie Sancoeur Although Nathalie wields his powers for evil, Duusu is shown to still care for her, as he is upset over Nathalie collapsing in exhaustion and later advises her to rest instead of using her powers. He also seems to be aware of Nathalie's feelings for Gabriel as well, remarking that her desire to give him the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses is romantic. Gabriel Agreste Not much is fully known between Gabriel and Duusu, but Duusu does obey him after he tells him that Nathalie needs to rest. Nooroo Duusu is friends with Nooroo, though he is oblivious to how Nooroo is concerned about Nathalie's mental condition. History Before Season 1 When the concept of emotion into existence, Duusu came into existence. Before the Miraculouses were created, Duusu and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe, unable to interact with humans. Eventually, a mage created the Miraculouses, which allowed humans to see kwamis and the kwamis to help them. For 5000 years, Duusu had been dormant in the Peacock Miraculous, stored in the Miracle Box at the temple of the Order of the Guardians and started in China. 172 years ago, Master Fu used the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster that would bring him food while he was doing a Guardian test. However, he ends up creating a ravenous sentimonster with an insatiable hunger for Miraculouses. This mistake resulted in not only the destruction of the temple, but also in the loss of the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses and the loss of the Miraculous grimoire. At some point in recent times, Nathalie found the Butterfly Miraculous and the Peacock Miraculous, then showed them to Gabriel who took them with him back to Paris. The Miraculous were dormant for the long period of time (the 172 years after Master Fu lost the Miraculous) and the Peacock Miraculous was activated by Emilie Agreste for unknown reasons until it caused her health problems up until her disappearance. Season 1 Throughout the first season, Duusu was dormant in the Peacock Miraculous in the safe of Gabriel Agreste's mansion. Season 2 In "Sandboy", Duusu was briefly mentioned by Sass, who said that he had not heard from him for a long time. In "Mayura", his Miraculous becomes temporarily activated by the titular villain to save Hawk Moth, and was returned to Gabriel's safe afterwards. Season 3 In "Reflekdoll", Duusu was briefly activated by Nathalie to become Mayura and created the sentimonster Reflekdoll. After Mayura and Hawk Moth were defeated, he expressed excitement over what happened, but becomes concerned when Nathalie begins coughing and falls to the floor. He was told by Gabriel that Nathalie will be fine but she needed peace and quiet. In "Ladybug", Duusu saw that Nathalie's condition was worsening due to overusing the damaged Peacock Miraculous with that Gabriel took it and he became dormant once more until Nathalie stole it. He became active and was happy that his wielder was up and running but spoke too soon, and heard that Nathalie wanted to create the ultimate sentimonster but Duusu advised against it as Nathalie has to rest. Nathalie disagrees and reminds Duusu that she is doing this audacious task for Gabriel. Duusu cries, remarking on how romantic it is. Nathalie then transforms into Mayura. Returning to the mansion, Duusu hears that Nathalie's time as Mayura was over for now and went dormant in the Peacock Miraculous again rather sadly. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * Duusu was first revealed by Jeremy Zag with a picture posted on his Instagram on June 27, 2016. The post did not contain any comments from him.https://www.instagram.com/p/BHJtWS2Ay8K/ ** His name was revealed on October 7, 2016, during the Miraculous panel at New York Comic-Con. ** As seen in the concept art, when he cries, his tears appear to glitter. *** This idea, however, is part of an old concept and may not be true in the completed version of the character.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/749968635855302656 ** The official Miraculous Ladybug Twitter, however, did comment on the image, stating "Who do you think is hiding behind the peacock kwami? ��"https://twitter.com/BeMiraculousLB/status/747470679889575938 *** Also, another piece of concept art that was revealed shows Duusu with his Miraculous' future holder, which later turned out to be Nathalie Sancoeur. * Duusu has coloration and plumage similar to that of a peacock. * Duusu's first appearance in any Miraculous media is in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures, alongside several kwamis, known and unknown, as they fly through space in a flashback.https://twitter.com/ActionLab/status/870266305332613120 * Out of all the known kwamis, he is the only one who didn't appear in "Sandboy", however, was mentioned by Sass. * Duusu and Nooroo are the currently the only known kwamis who have fallen into the hands of a villain. ** However, unlike Nooroo, it is unknown whether or not Duusu knows his Miraculous is being used for evil. de:Duusu es:Duusu fr:Duusu ko:공작_콰미 pl:Duusu pt-br:Duusu ru:Квами-павлин Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters